First time- Gilbert x Matthew Prussia x Canada PruCan!
by UrfavoriteNepeta
Summary: Gilbert comes home from work only slightly tired. When a silly question pops up, will Gilbert contain his feeling for his fiancée once again? Rated M for intercourse and sexual terms and slight fluffiness.


**EHehehehe, please don't kill me for writing a M rated fanfic ^3^'**

**I tried and failed so it's all good in the end right?**

**WARNING RATED M FOR INTERCOURSE STUFF DON'T HURT ME I UNDERSTAND I AM YOUNG BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE ALSO RATED M FOR LANGUAGE BUT NOT AS MUCH!**

**Wish me luck Q^Q**

* * *

What's not to love about Gilbert?

He's funny, smart, cute, and totally AWESOME!

What's not to love about Gilbert?

Hmm, well he can be quite obnoxious but he makes up for it in bed. ^w^

* * *

Matthew was making a dinner of pancakes when he heard Gilbert come home from work.

"Whew, hallo Mattie!" He yelled.

Matthew took the pan off the burner and ran to greet Gilbert.

"Welcome home!" he said as he gave Gilbert a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Gilbert chuckled and said "So you hold down ze fort alright today?'

Matthew nodded and said teasingly "Yep, no robbers. This time."

Gilbert laughed and said "It's not robbers I'm worried about, it's ze rapists out there who want a piece of mein Matthew." And smirked.

Matthew got a blush and laughed nervously. "Don't you fall under that category though?" He said.

Gilbert thought for a moment and got an idea. "Yes," he said and picked Matthew up bridal style. "And I'm afraid that I can't control my rape of this young Canadian in my arms."

Matthew's eyes widened with realization and said "B-but Gilbert I thought we were going to w-wait!"

Gilbert shook his head and said "I cannot vait for some stupid wedding that just clarifies that your mine. That would be ridiculous. Plus, who's to say that some creep comes and takes your V-card before I can? (V-cards are another name for virginity)"

Matthew stopped struggling (FOR NOW) and eventually let himself be lead to the bedroom they shared.

Gilbert laid Matthew on the bed and got onto of him, kissing him an asking for entrance.

Matthew obliged and opened his mouth to let Gilbert's tongue in.

The two were not unfamiliar with the nudity of each other, having giving each other blow jobs and other ways of not losing virginity but they had never actually "Done it" with each other. (Gilbert has in fact lost his V-card but Matthew has not. YET.)

Gilbert slowly and pain-stakenly undressed Matthew earning huffs of impatience from the awaiting Canadian.

"Come ooooon!" Matthew whined. "Get on with it Gil!"

Gilbert stopped and looked at Matthew. "I like that nick name."

Matthew rolled his eyes and tore of Gilberts shirt and pants so now they were both in underwear.

Gilbert decided to humor Matthew and moved down to Matthew's boxers and seductively pulled down the boxers, all they way to the ankles.

Matthew stifled a moan.

"Let it out Mattie I vant to hear you scream my name."

Gilbert touched his cold hands to the insides of Matthew's thigh's and he felt him visibly shudder out of pleasure. He then proceeded to lick, from base to tip, the bottom of Matthew's length.

"O-oh mon dieu Gil~"

Gilbert rid himself of his own underwear and held up three fingers to Matthew's mouth.

"Suck." He instructed.

Matthew obliged, getting Gilbert's finger as wet as they'll ever be with saliva and Gilbert eventually pulled his hand out.

"This vill feel veird." He told Matthew, then stuck one finger into Matthew's hole.

Matthew arched his back and moaned. "Mon dieu, Gil ohmygosh~"

After, moving the finger in and out, Gilbert decided to add the second and then the third.

Matthew lay on the bed panting with his face flushed red. To Gilbert, it was the sexiest thing he's ever done.

"Ok," Gilbert said. "Are you ready?"

Matthew nodded and sat up and kissed Gilbert before laying back down.

"I'm ready."

Gilbert aimed his "Awesome Five Meters" at Matthew's stretched entrance and slowly pushed in.

Matthew screamed out in pleasure from the slight ecstasy of being filled by Gilbert and Gilbert alone.

He pushed in deeper and eventually reached as far as he could go and pulled back out slowly till only the tip was in and slammed back into Matthew.

He screamed again as Gilbert hit his prostate on the first try and caused Gilbert to realize this and aim for that spot.

After hitting the prostate tons of times, Gilbert finally came into Matthew, filling him to the brim and finally after one last attempt, Gilbert hit the prostate.

White stars danced in Matthew's vision and he yelled out "GILBERT!" as he came onto both of their chests. Gilbert pulled out, panting and flopped down next to Matthew on the bed. After laying there a minute, he pulled Matthew into his arms and kissed him, pulling up the covers and falling asleep with a weary Canadian next to him.

* * *

**Mios Dio, how was that? Was it good? I hope it was it was very uncomfortable to write with my sister trying to sleep on the other side of the room. 3**

**Please leave a favorite and a review, I would very much appreciate it!**

**~UrfavoriteNepeta**


End file.
